I don't believe it!
by NYC Artist
Summary: The Order Of The Phoenix has captured Peter Pettigrew!Now Sirius has been freed and Harry can live with him!Now Harry and his friends are going to star their 5th year and this year at Hogwarts is going to have a lot of twist and turns can Harry handle it
1. Chapter 1

I don't believe it by NYC Artist

CHAPTER 1

Harry James Potter sat in his bedroom deep in thought. He hadn't received any letters from his friends Ron and Hermione and the letters from his godfather Sirius were not that long. "Well I might as well go see what's new today" Harry said he got up out of bed and went downstairs. Harry arrived downstairs to find his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon watching the news, he knew he wasn't welcome to go in and sit down if he did he would be getting asked suspicious questions every 5 seconds. He went quickly and quietly to the front door, opened it stepped outside and closed it quietly so his relatives would not hear it. Knowing that he was safe Harry let out a sigh of relieve "At least I don't have to worry about them yelling at me for another few hours" he said. Harry put his hands into his jeans pockets and walked down the street looking for a newspaper someone may have dropped. Harry heard some people coming and quickly hid behind some bushes nearby, his hand had a firm grip on his wand in case he needed to use it. Harry then remained perfectly still and was careful not to make a sound in case those people coming were death eaters or someone looking to attack him. Harry then hard and recognized the voices and quietly let out a sigh, it was his older and fatter cousin Dudley Dursley and his clueless gang. "We got him good didn't we Big D?" Malcolm asked "Yea we did did you hear him squeal?" Dudley asked laughing. _ Of course_ Harry thought _Dudley and his goons beat up another kid five years younger than them typical._ Harry waited until his cousin and his gang went away, then he got out from under the bushes and looked at his watch. _ Oh god_ Harry thought_ I gotta get back to the Dursley's to make dinner and if I'm late Uncle Vernon will lock me in my bedroom for the rest of the holiday's_!. Harry quickly spun around and ran back to number 4 with plenty of time to spare He quickly went into the kitchen and began to make chicken for the Dursley's for dinner.

_Meanwhile at number twelve Grimauld place_

Sirius Black was pacing getting impatient to hear the news. They had finally captured Peter Pettigrew and brought him into the ministry he was now being questioned by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Pretty soon Remus Lupin entered and he had a smile on his face "Padfoot your free!" he said "they placed Pettigrew under Veritaserum so he couldn't lie it was brilliant! you should have seen fudge's face!" "and Dumbledore said that Harry could come and live with you and to give the Dursley's this" Remus said he held up a Howler. Sirius had never been happier in his life well except for the time that Harry had agreed to live with him. "Moony I don't what to say except two things thank the heavens for Dumbledore and lets go!" Sirius grabbed his coat, put it on then grabbed Remus by the arm and went out the front door. "Padfoot what in the world are you doing?" Remus asked him, but his friend smiled and with a pop they were at number four privet drive. Without a word Sirius walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Sirius and Remus heard a voice say "boy get the door!" then the sound of footsteps and the door opened. Sirius and Remus grinned as the saw Harry and the shock that was written all over Harry's face face as he looked at the two figures standing in front of him. "Sirius! Lupin! what are you two doing here? Sirius if someone sees you you'll get thrown back into Azkaban!" Harry said "Harry Sirius is free! Pettigrew was captured and questioned and since Pettigrew was under veritaserum he couldn't lie Fudge had no choice but to believe it and declare Sirius innocent!" Remus said. "I don't believe it your free?" Harry asked Sirius who smiled and nodded "I've come to take you home kiddo Dumbledore said it was O.K. and he also said to give the Dursley's a piece of his mind" Sirius then held up a red howler addressed to The Dursley Family the dinning room number four privet drive little whinging surrey. Harry smiled and said "come on inside I'll go get my things while you two give the Dursley's their Howler" Harry said "wait i want to introduce you" Harry said "Follow me". The 3 of them went into the kitchen Harry cleared his throat all three of the Dursley's looked up and then had confused expressions on their faces. Harry smiled "Allow me to introduce my mother and fathers best friend and my godfather Sirius Black who has officially been freed, and another good friend of my parents Remus Lupin who was DADA Professor for my third year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" Harry said. The Dursley's expressions went from confused to horror it was Vernon who spoke first "HOW DARE YOU SAY THE NAME OF THAT FREAK SCHOOL YOU GO TO! AND HOW DARE YOU BRING FREAKS LIKE YOU IN TO MY HOUSE! Vernon yelled. "WHAT?" Sirius yelled "Harry is not a freak and you are wrong in calling him that!" Sirius then threw the Howler into Vernon's hand, turned to Harry and said lets go harry we will get your things later. With that Sirius and Remus both held Harry's arms and apparated back to grimland place right as the Howler had started shouting at the Dursley's.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who added my story to their favorite list!-NYC Artist

A moment later Harry found himself in font of a row of town houses. "um Sirius what are we doing here?" Harry asked Sirius smiled " this" he said " is your new home Harry." He then stomped his foot on the pavement three times and Harry watched in amazement as a house seemed to slide out of nowhere. Harry turned to Remus " Can't the muggles feel that?" Harry asked Remus smiled surprisingly no Harry" he said " Sirius's parents put a ton of muggle repelling charms on the house and one of them made it so that the muggles can't feel it when the house slides out like right now" Remus said. Harry heard a strange noise and turned to see that the house was now completely there and the noise that Harry had heard was the fence coming out of the ground. Smiling Sirius turned to a stunned Harry " Come on Harry" he said "time to see your new home." Harry entered the house first and looked around as Remus closed the door. The walls were black, there was a door at the end of the hall, there was also a door next to that, and a staircase that led up to the second, third, and fourth floors to the house. " And I thought that the Dursley's house was big" Harry said Sirius laughed and said " Harry this is nothing compared to the Burrow" "But I never said the Burrow" Harry said defending himself. As the 2 of them argued Remus smiled this he thought was going to be a good healing experience for both Harry and Sirius. Harry he thought for all those years with the Dursley's and his first three years of hogwarts last year most of all ha thought. Sirius he thought for all those years that he had blamed himself for James and Lily's deaths and those years in Azkaban. Though Remus had to admit the letters that Sirius and Harry had been writing back and forth to each other had helped them both heal, Remus smiled remembering the time that Sirius had gotten Harry's last letter. Sirius had actually turned pale and had immediately started looking for some way to go and get Harry. It had taken a full two hours to calm Sirius down again and to also convince him that it would be Kingsley Shacklebolt a member of the Order of the Phoenix that would be the one questioning Pettigrew, and to also talk him out of hexing the Dursley's with a few of the spells that the marauders themselves that would have left the Dursley's skin permanently green, talking backwards and would be doing the opposite of what they would normally do. " Alright you 2 Sirius weren't we going to show Harry his new room" "Aw come on Moony I was just going to win the argument" Harry and Sirius said at the same time " What no you weren't I was " They both said again. Remus smiled "Sirius" he said "Harry's room" "Oh right come on Harry" Sirius said and with that they went upstairs.


	3. Can this day get any better?

I Don't believe It! Chapter 3

Sirius led Harry upstairs to the second floor, down the hallway and stopped at the 3rd bedroom door. Harry stopped and looked at Sirius and Remus who were both smiling "Open the door Harry" Sirius said. Harry opened the door and upon seeing the room gave a gasp and his eyes lit up with happiness. Harry's new room was magnificent the walls were painted a light red color and the ceiling was painted a light gold color, on the wall were several of Harry's sketches that he had done at the Dursley's. Next to the sketches were the broken pieces of Harry's old broomstick the Nimbus 2000, next to his old broomstick was a picture of Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their first year, along with a picture of Harry and the entire Grryffindor Quidditch team. Harry also had a bunk bed there was a top bunk and instead of a bottom bunk there was a desk were he could sit down and do his sketches, write letters to his friends. There was also a bottle of ink, a Quill, some parchment, and some pencils. " How do you like it Harry?" Remus asked he could tell that Sirius wanted to know the answer as much as he did, they had both worked on the room for hours along with Harry's friends Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny who had gotten the pictures and the pieces of Harry's old broomstick. Harry turned back to them with pure Happiness written all over his face and Sirius and Remus let out sighs of relief he liked the room, no lie was an understatement he LOVED the room. "I love it it's perfect you guys thought of everything, but how did you guys get the pieces of my Nimbus, and the sketches along with the photographs?" Harry asked. Sirius smiled and knew Harry was going to be happy with this announcement "Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny helped out along with Molly and Arthur they helped with the paint, and they are going to be coming here for the rest of the summer break. "You two are joking!" Harry said smiling "there coming here?" he asked Sirius and Remus said "Yes Harry they are coming here." "Wait but why?" Harry asked Sirius and Remus both knew that they had to tell Harry about the Order Of The Phoenix. "Because Molly and Arthur are apart of a secret society called the order of the phoenix that Dumbledore formed back when Voldemort rose to power the first time. "OK" Harry said "Are Ron and Hermione and the others a part of the order?" Harry asked Remus answered that question "No only wizards who have come of age" "So Fred and George are in the order?" harry asked "No wizards who have left school" remus said. "Do you understand Harry?" Sirius asked Harry nodded then asked "Where are you're rooms?" "Mine is two doors down and Remus's is upstairs the second door two the right" "Why is Remus sleeping upstairs?" Harry asked then adding to remus "No offense" "None taken" Remus said " I sleep upstairs because the door to my room can be locked magically during my transformations." "OK I get it now" Harry said "And" Sirius added "Remus is living with us" "YES" Harry shouted could this day get any better? "Oh and the Weasley's and the rest of the order minus a few of the members are staying for dinner to congratulate you and Sirius after the order meeting" "Awesome" Harry said then he noticed a trunk in the corner of the room. Curious he walked over and opened it inside were a ton of wizarding games, a set of wizards chess, exploding snap, and gobstones. Harry picked up the set of wizards chess and turned to Sirius and Remus smiling he asked "When is everyone going to be here?" "Not for another three hours' Remus said checking his watch "Why do you ask?" Sirius said "Because" Harry answered "I want to beat you in a game of wizards chess" " Oh no you will never beat me I am the champion of wizards chess!" Sirius said Remus laughed "You wish everyone could beat you even 1st years I was the real champion" Remus said Sirius pouted "You're no fun Moony" he said. Harry smiled "hey you guys" he said "What?" both Sirius and Remus asked "How about this after i kick Sirius's but in wizards chess I play against Remus and then the two of you can play against each other" "That is a great Idea" Remus said he checked his watch "we have about three hours and 45 minutes before everyone starts arriving". Harry turned to Sirius race you to the kitchen last one there has to admit Snape is better then them!" with that Harry took off running toward the kitchen. "Oh you are so on" Sirius and Remus said and they took off running after the fifteen year old boy who was easily beaten them.

_Thank you everyone who has added my story to their favorites list and/or listed me as there favorite author. I am sorry that I took so long to update I have a lot on my mind. _

_Thank you for you're support and wonderful reviews I can't wait to read you're stories! Please tell me if you lie this chapter by reviewing._

_-NYC Artist_


	4. Congragulation's boys

Harry had easily beat Sirius and Remus to the kitchen and was now playing Sirius in a game of wizard's chess. "How in merlins names did you get so good at this?" Sirius asked shocked that he was being beat by a 14 year old, Harry laughed "Padfoot when you have been playing Ron Weasley at wizard's chess for the past 4 years and get your butt kicked every time he tends to show you a few tricks" he said. Remus looked up from the news paper he was reading "you two had better remember that the loser of this game has to play me in the next round" Harry paled "Moony I don't think even Ron could beat you and that's saying something because he is the best in our year" Harry said. Sirius looked up at the grandfather clock in the room "I don't think we can continue this game Harry' he said "Why" Harry asked "because Hermione and the Weasley's along with the order of the phoenix is going to be here 30 minutes or earlier to congratulate us" Sirius said. "Knowing Albus Dumbledore the order probably will be here early" Remus said taking out his wand with a flick of his wand the wizard's chess pieces and all were back in the box, with another flick of is wrist the box was back in Harry's room. "Thank Merlin for magic" Sirius said getting up and stretching he got his wand and flicked his wrist plates appeared on the table and bowls and platters of food and drinks. "Cool" Harry said suddenly there was a pop and the three of them turned to see Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape (much to Sirius's displeasure) and Alastor Moody. "Congratulations Boys" Albus said the others were smiling to "yes indeed I must say I am glad to see an improvement in young Mr. Potter already Professor McGonagall said grinning. "I've improved?" Harry asked shocked "Oh yes" Remus said "You're happier" "You bet I am" harry said they all heard several more pops and turned around.


End file.
